Talk:Equipment Table
Edits Made to Page July 12th, 2015. Removed resolved issues. '''Old page here: '''http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Equipment_Table?oldid=68376. Chum Bucket (talk) 07:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Backer Items The table is missing the Kickstarter Backer item images: SlivaStari (talk) 05:31, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's missing a few images, and many are of varying sizes. I'm looking through the sprites now to see if I can fairly easily update all images to be consistent (and existent). Thanks for these ones! They'll help. LadyAlys (talk) 05:40, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed the resolution issues, and posted about it on the wiki trello since I wasn't really sure where to post it. I'm not sure what standardization would be good, but 90x90 Wizard Hats and 40x40 Warrior Armor looks quite different. SlivaStari (talk) :: Would you mind giving me the trello link? Or filter term or whatever would be appropriate? Never mind, I found it. :) :: What I'm planning to do, if nobody objects, is take the images from github where they all have correct sizing, work out the pixel measurements for each type of item (weapons, helmets, etc) so that when trimmed to those measurements they'll still have exactly the right resolution compared to all other trimmed items, and then use a shell script to trim them all (much easier than it might sound). Then it's a matter of uploading all the iamges, overwriting the current ones, which is what I'll be seeking permission for! And of course testing the wiki pages that they appear on, but there should be few issues. LadyAlys (talk) 07:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::https://trello.com/c/X2YPckSn/17-submit-your-suggestions-for-the-board :::The Github is a fine source imo, much easier than trying to take them from the compiled sprite file. If you want to shell script it, that sounds good, or possibly some sort of image cropping and centering in a certain height/width slot column. SlivaStari (talk) 07:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's like we're thinking exactly the same thing. :) I've updated the trello card. Thanks! Good idea of yours to ask about it there! I wasn't sure where to go to ask. Filter Options on the Table I'm hoping to make some columns in the table filterable (e.g., so you could view only the "Best" items). Details at Wikitable Filterable - request to wiki admins. Miscellaneous Comments winter wonderland items - they are listed as special, but i wondered if there was any way of saying where they were from (or at least if they're still available) and which class they are from? JessicaChase (talk) 22:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Jessica. The best place to get that information is elsewhere in the wiki (here, for your specific questions), since this page is really just about comparing the equipment stats. If we add extra information about each item, especially anything requiring several words, the table will become too big to be easily usable. However you've given me a useful idea: I can put links on some of the items to point to pages where you can find more information, and I think that will be a great addition. So thanks very much for the feedback! :That sounds perfect! Good plan! For the availability I was envisioning another column, but it's definitely no tneeded, and i think the links will be a great plan! You're welcome, glad I could help! JessicaChase (talk) 00:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Spring Fling Addition Please? Hey I just want to say that the Equipment Table is missing the new Spring Fling gear! Could someone please put that in there? I don't know how and want it to be done (OCD here). LadyAlys (talk) 20:36, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Azorria (talk) 20:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : The new gear is there, but the sort order is atrocious. I need to make some modifications to my script. Any day now..... LadyAlys (talk) 22:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : There's some discrepancy with the Hook Claws, The Kitty Mask, and the Purple Cat Ears. The Hook Claws are listed twice, and the Mask appears under the second listing. The Ears aren't listed, but the image is under the Mask's entry. If you update your github repo with the latest version of the script, I can take a look, too. Thepeopleseason (talk) 01:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : Wow, I really screwed that up! I'll fix it tonight (and probably a quick fix of the worst problems sooner, even if it's just a deletion). The script on github doesn't do this yet, it's still the hideous old one. Thanks VERY much for pointing this out! I shouldn't do wiki changes when getting ready to go to work. :) LadyAlys (talk) 02:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: I decided I couldn't stand the embarrassment and did larger fixes straight away. :) ::: It's actually not as bad as it looked: The images were definitely messed up and I've fixed those (I hope - can't test really thoroughly at work, because that looks dodgy even in my lunch break). The hook claw is there twice because it's a weapon and shield (the left/right image issue will be fixed soon when I upload a new version of one). ::: For the head accessories, I made a deliberate decision this morning to exclude them and all other stats-free gear (I'll have to remove the Absurd Party gear too). My primary purpose for the page was to be able to easily compare stats, for choosing good battle gear (not costumes), so the stats-free items are a bit redundant. Also, there's going to be a LOT of them in time, especially if you include the monthly mystery gear. HOWEVER, I'm certainly willing to reconsider that decision if anyone wants ALL gear in this table. I'm keen to get feedback on that! ::: Tonight I'll check the page more thoroughly, especially the images and stats. ::: And SOON I'll get the script fixed up and uploaded to github, and then anyone who's Perl-enabled can run it. And I can neaten up that long "don't edit" message on the page! ::: I've just had thought... It would probably be REALLY convenient if the table part of this page was in a template. Then the script output could be pasted into the template, without any chance of the introductory paragraphs being accidentally overwritten. If there's any kind person who already knows how to create templates and wouldn't mind moving the table to a new template, I would be even more grateful to him than I am now... ;) ::: LadyAlys (talk) 03:04, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Capitalizing the Words in the table? Is it possible to change all of the descriptive words in the table like: warrior, rouge, or sheild into capitalized words like Warrior, Rouge or Shield? It would make the table look nicer from my point of view. I can change the words if you want/if you would rather not bother too but are up for the change. Rbrinkley (talk) 22:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Rbrinkley. I'm pretty sure that the wiki guidelines recommend against too much capitalisation because it can make text look more cluttered. I'll check on that properly later (I'm off to work in a few minutes). Regardless of what's decided in the end, I recommend that you do not change the table yourself because I have a script that can re-do the whole table at once, so it would be much faster for me. And I really need to get that script tidied up and releaased to the public! This weekend maybe. I'll post again here with more about this later today. LadyAlys (talk) 22:33, June 4, 2014 (UTC) : Guidance for Scribes has a section that discusses capitalisation and it recommends against capitals except for proper nouns and at the start of sentences, so words like shield in the table would definitely be lower case. : For the class names (mage, etc), there's no consistency across the wiki yet, however in HabitRPG itself they tend to be lower case (e.g., in equipment descriptions and the classes tour). I'll check with one or two of the other wiki admins and we'll come to a definite decision about this and then document it in the Guidance page. LadyAlys (talk) 09:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC)